All That's The Start
Note: This is a story. Do not mistake as an informative page. Eon 1: The Archean The start of Minecraftia was similar to the Earth with eons and eras. Eoarchean Era The Eoarchean era started. Minecraftia was given birth through a large chain of events; collisions of one block with another forming a sphere. Minecraftia was hot. The rocks were solid and a bit lava. No humans and mobs lived. Notch, the first human, found it was too lonely. He waited for the cooling of the surface. When the cooling time started, Notch placed a Spawn Egg. And then Steve was born. Notch went out of Minecraftia to the edge of the universe and beyond. Steve lived happily, but he had a bad thought that Notch has given him because of the expection of the rise of the evil planets, high up in the air to space. This thought went on and on until 1 minute, Steve noticed it was getting dark. This was no blackout. He saw the Moon rising so he decided to punch trees for a house. Then the house was created. He looked for sheep, sheared the sheep, took wood planks again, made a bed, placed the bed in the house. He took wooden planks and made a chest and a crafting table. He took wooden planks, made a stick, took wooden planks again, made a sign and placed the signs on the back of the bed. He took sand from a desert, he took cobblestone, he made a furnace, placed the sand in the furnace and took the glass. He repeated the process of glass making 3 times and used the glass for windows. He found out that this wasn't enough. He forgot a door and lighting. Steve, as a tired person, took himself to the crafting table, crafted a door, placed the door infront of the house, made tools and a sword and a bow and arrow, took coal, took a stick, made a torch and placed them behind the door's sides and beside the windows and the door out of the house but connected to his new house. He slept and skipped to dawn. The next day, he discovered that his house had a creeper beside the houses. He took his wooden sword since that's the sword he made, went out and defeated the creeper. He looked for ocelots, tamed some of them and placed them to guard the house out of creepers. Steve mined for valuables but didn't know what they looked like. Suddenly, Steve's mind got full of lumps of coal, piles of redstone dust, blue dye called lapiz lazuli, the ruby-like cyan diamonds, the hexagon shape of the emeralds and the rectangular shapes of gold and iron. He went out and looked for colors like those. He found a peach ore, mined it and took iron. He named it an Iron Ingot and soon found more and more until he went through a golden ore. He mined the golden ore and took gold. Being similar in shape. he named it a Gold Ingot. He broke the Gold Ingot, saw the 9 nicely shaped objects and named them gold nuggets then recombined them. He broke the Iron Ingot but the iron didn't break. After, he went back up but before he went he saw a cyan ore. He mined it and took the diamonds. He simply called them diamonds. Then he saw blue ores beside him. He mined all the blue ores and saw blue dye coming from them. He named these blue dye as lapiz lazuli. Then when he went back, he saw a red ore that he thought was just a flash. He went back to see the "flash" and saw the red ore. He mined it and got a pile of red dust. He called it Redstone dust because of where it came from and its color. He noticed soon a mountain and some stone blocks were replaced by black ores. He mined the black ores and received lumps of coal. Then he went to the Extreme Hills biome, far away from his homeland and house, and mined there, receiving a lot of green hexagon gems. He named them emeralds. He went back to his house and created armor. The next day, he noticed lots of cows eating near his house. He went out and defeated some of them for leather. He also took dyes. He made leather armor, made lots of copies of it and dyed the copies. He built the precious tools of gems as well as their swords. He ate steak after burning them in a furnace. He went out in his iron chestplate, leggings and boots, wearing a glass block on his head. He called himself a Craftinaut and soon enlarged his house and kept the cows. He used iron blocks as the walls, gold block ceilings, emerald block flooring and diamond block roofs. He then went out to build houses and spawn humans there. As he built houses, he pressed a button labeled G to spawn humans there. He used the same format as his new house. But compared to all the houses he has made, Steve has the biggest house in the planet. The next day, he saw that tiny specks were moving, smaller than the tiniest thing on the planet which is the population which was increasing. He called this Tinies but the name didn't seem perfect so he called them bacteria instead. The population of the planet, counting these bacteria, is now 300071, since there were 71 people and 300000 bacteria on the planet. All the people are spawned by Steve. Paleoarchean Era The increasing of people kept on moving, and the decreasing of bacteria kept on working. People cleaned and crafted things they need without getting commanded by Steve nor Notch; cleaning and crafting are their own wants. Then, 12 of the people mined to look for the ores Steve has discovered, 1 wrote a book containing the names of the valuables Steve has discovered and where they were discovered and the remaining 36912 in the population of only humans of 36925 rested for a bit then started mining. The only one writing a book also joined mining. Steve has built mineshafts that are abandoned and caverns that were once filled with bacteria but were now filled with darkness. Steve had also made structures and started a mining operation. Whoever finds each of the valuables first will be written on the Wall of Valuables with item frames below the signs containing their names and the item frames contain the valuables they obtained. A person named Jason, one of Steve's friends, took the diamond first. He was then placed in the Wall of Valuables on the last sign which had a diamond below it. A person named Eric (unofficial character) took the coal first. He was then placed in the Wall of Valuables on the first sign which had a lump of coal below. Jason took the redstone and gold ingot first and was placed again. A person named Dan (unofficial character) took the emerald, iron ingot and lapiz lazuli dye first and was placed. The rest were written in a book with the people in the Wall of Valuables. Steve told Eric, Dan and Jason that they may keep the valuables they took and they did so. UNFINISHED Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia